Promises
by Sapphie
Summary: Syaoran made a promise to Sakura that he'd come back for her, but it's been five years since he's come back to Tomoeda. What happens when he finally goes back after all these years? Major S+S mushiness and sadness up ahead!!! Pls R+R!! Chapter 8 up!!
1. Prologue

SN: Hey guys. It's Sapphie. What's up? Well, here's my first S+S fic! Hope you like it! Please R+R!! Arigato! Jaa!! ^.~  
  
Key: "....." -talking '.....' -thoughts ****.....**** -flashback _italics_ -enforced/stressed words (SN) -Sapphie notes  
  
~*~scene changes~*~  
  
.:: Promises- Prologue ::.  
  
It was the last dance of the school year. They would soon be going to junior highschool. Sakura had just started dating Syaoran a week ago. Sakura was the happiest girl there was. She and Syaoran had finally admitted their feelings for each other and she thought everything would be perfect, but boy, was she wrong! *dun dun dunnnn*  
  
It was the day before the dance. Sakura sat underneath her favorite cherry blossom tree. She saw Syaoran coming. With that, she stood up and waved, but Syoaran didn't wave back like he always did. Sakura's smile suddenly disappeared. She waited for Syaoran to come closer. She noticed that he had a sad expression on his face. His head hung down, avoiding Sakura's face.   
  
"Syaoran? What's wrong?" Sakura asked, worried.  
  
"Sakura. I'm going back home." Syaoran said in a monotonous voice.  
  
"You mean, back to Hong Kong?"  
  
"Yeah." Syaoran didn't sound excited. Sakura got a little more worried.   
  
"Is there something wrong? You don't sound too excited to be going back home. Shouldn't it be good news that you're going back to see your family again?"  
  
"That's the problem, Sakura." This made Sakura even more worried.  
  
"What is?" she asked nervously.  
  
"I don't know how long I'll be there. I could be there for months, maybe..." Syaoran didn't want to continue, but Sakura was anxious to know.  
  
"Maybe what?"  
  
"Maybe even years." Syaoran didn't look at Sakura. He didn't want to see her reaction. It would hurt him to see Sakura's expression. He knew that Sakura would be hurt, but he couldn't stand it. He finally gathered up enough courage to look into Sakura's eyes. He saw her eyes welling up with tears, a hurt expression on her face.   
  
"Sy...sy..syaor.." Sakura could seem to speak. She could feel her eyes welling up with tears.  
  
"Sakura..." Syaoran said in an 'i'm-so-sorry-i-wish-i-didn't-have-to-tell-you' tone. Sakura tried to speak again, but Syaoran silenced her by putting his finger to her lips. "Don't speak." He embraced Sakura warmly. She closed her eyes, savoring the moment. The tears that she tried to hold back had finally begun falling. Syaoran looked into Sakura's eyes. He saw that she was hurting. He wiped away her tears, hushing her gently, as if he was trying to calm down a baby. He stroked her soft cheek gently, trying to calm her. He didn't want to see her cry. Soon, she had calmed down and they sat down underneath the cherry blossom tree. Sakura laid her head on his lap as he gently stroked her soft auburn hair. "Tomorrow will be my last day here. The day after tomorrow, I'll be leaving for Hong Kong." Sakura didn't say a word. She turned her head, looking into Syaoran's loving amber eyes. She sat up and held Syaoran's hand. He looked at her.   
  
"Syaoran?"  
  
"Hai?" he answered gently.  
  
"Can you hold me? For just a little while longer?"  
  
"Of course." he said sweetly, grabbing Sakura by the waist and pulling her closer to him. He held her around her waist while Sakura rested her head on his shoulder. Soon, Sakura fell asleep and Syaoran brought her to Tomoyo's house. (SN: If he brought Sakura back to her house, Touya or her dad would think he did something to her and start questioning him or something, so he brought her to Tomoyo's house. That way, Tomoyo would call and say that Sakura was gonna sleep over. Get it??? So, yeah.) He explained to Tomoyo what was going on and she understood. Syaoran left and went back to his house, feeling terrible. He couldn't stand to see Sakura hurt, especially by him.  
  
The next day, Tomoyo explained to Sakura why she was at her house and not at her own. Sakura understood, but reality struck her and she remembered what Syaoran told her. She went to school that day, anxious to see Syaoran. She decided that since it was Syaoran's last day in Tomoeda, she'd spend every minute with him. When she saw him that morning, she ran into his arms and hugged him. She melted in his arms. They walked to class together and every chance they could, they spent time together. At the end of the school day, Syaoran met up with Sakura. Tomoyo was with Sakura.   
  
"Excuse me, Tomoyo. I'd like to speak to Sakura alone." Syaoran said in a firm tone. He didn't like people seeing his soft side. Only Sakura could see it.  
  
"Why, of course!" Tomoyo walked away. After Tomoyo left, Syaoran spoke to Sakura.   
  
"I'm so sorry, Sakura." Syaoran said sadly, catching glimpses of Sakura's expression.  
  
"What are you sorry for?" Sakura asked innocently, even though she already knew his answer.  
  
"You know!" Syaoran was quiet for a moment. He sighed deeply. "Look, Sakura. I hate the fact that I don't know how long I'll be away. I can't stand being away from you, even for one minute." A smile slowly appeared on Sakura's face.   
  
"Then don't go! Don't go, Syaoran!! Just stay here with me and everything will all right."  
  
"But I can't. I need to go see my family." Sakura's smile disappeared. Sakura gave a sigh.  
  
"I understand."  
  
"Sakura. I'm so sorry. I never thought that seeing my family would mean not being with you."  
  
"Syaoran, I..." Syaoran silenced her by putting his finger on her lip. He gently stroked her cheek. He slowly leaned in.  
  
"Sakura..." he whispered.  
  
"Syaoran..." she whispered. Suddenly, they heard a scream. Sakura and Syaoran looked up to see who it was. Tomoyo came out from behind a tree, Eriol right behind her. She held the video camera in her hand. She tried to hide it from them.   
  
"Oh no, Tomoyo!! I saw that video camera. Hand it over!!" Syaoran said, walking towards her.  
  
"But, Syaoran. I didn't tape anything!! I promise!!" Tomoyo said innocently, but Syaoran saw right through her.   
  
"Tomoyo, you know how I am! Yeah, I know, I don't mind being taped, but you know that I don't like people seeing me...(Syaoran begins to mutter)...you know...being all soft and mushy." Tomoyo hung her head, looking down at the floor.   
  
"I'm sorry, Syaoran. It's just that you're so cute together, I wanted to tape you so I'd always remember you two together. Especially now that you're leaving." Syaoran sighed.  
  
"But Tomoyo..."  
  
"I know, I know. I'm sorry. I promise, I'll erase it." Tomoyo said reluctantly. Syaoran began to feel bad.  
  
"Okay, fine. You can keep it." Tomoyo's face lightened up. "But you HAVE to promise me that you will not let anyone else get their hands on it!!!!"  
  
"I promise!!!!! I'll never let it out of my sight. I'll keep it in my private collection. This is one tape I'll never lose or let anyone see!! I promise!!" Seeing the sincerity in her eyes, he nodded his head. "Thank you, Syaoran."  
  
"So, Eriol. What are you doing here?" Syaoran asked, a little curious to find out.   
  
"Nothing, just scaring the hell out of Tomoyo." Eriol grinned evilly.  
  
"That's not funny!" Tomoyo said, hitting Eriol on the arm. Syaoran tried to hide his laughter. So did Sakura.  
  
"Well, guys. Sakura and I have to get going." Syaoran said, holding Sakura by the waist, pulling her close to him.  
  
"Okay, Syaoran. Bye!! And thanks again!" Tomoyo said happily, waving goodbye.  
  
Sakura and Syaoran waved goodbye to Tomoyo and Eriol. Soon, Tomoyo and Eriol were left by themselves.  
  
"You're lucky that you're Syaoran's friend. If you were someone else, he'd yell at you for taping...uh...whatever it was they were doing."  
  
"Oh, so you're saying he would've yelled at me for taping them doing this?" Tomoyo said, wrapping her arms around Eriol's neck and kissing him. Eriol was surprised, but he soon kissed her back.  
  
Meanwhile...  
  
"So, there's only one more day left before I have to go back home." Syaoran said.  
  
"Oh, come on, Syaoran. Do you really have to remind me? You're being a dork." Sakura said, smiling a little when she called him a "dork."  
  
"I'm gonna miss that smile." She began to blush a little. "Well, we should get home and get ready for the dance."  
  
"Yeah, you're right." Sakura said.  
  
"So, I'll meet you underneath our favorite cherry blossom tree?"  
  
"Yep."  
  
"Okay. See you then." Syaoran gave Sakura a kiss on the cheek. They went their separate ways.  
  
~*~*At the dance*~*~  
  
As they had planned, Sakura and Syaoran met under the cherry blossom tree. The hugged each other. They went into the dance together, meeting up with their friends. When Tomoyo saw Syaoran, she smiled happily, seeing Sakura and him together.  
  
Everyone was there and everyone had a great time. After the dance, everyone went home. Sakura and Syaoran went to the park. The sat on a park bench that looked out over the star-filled sky. It felt as if they were looking at a painting. Syaoran put his arm around Sakura's shoulder. She snuggled up close to him. The sound of crickets and other creatures filled the silent night. Syaoran broke the silence.  
  
"Do you see that star?" Syaoran said, pointing to the brightest star in the sky.  
  
"Yeah? What about it?"  
  
"When I'm in Hong Kong, every night, I'll look at the sky and I'll look at that bright star. So whenever I see that bright star, I'll always see you." Sakura looked at him and smiled. "And if you look at it every night, you'll see me. So that way, we'll both be seeing each other through that star." Sakura smiled and snuggled up close to him. Soon, it was time for them to go home. He walked Sakura home and kissed her on the forehead. "Sweet dreams, Sakura."  
  
"Sweet dreams, Syaoran." Then, they went their separate ways.  
  
~*~*The next day*~*~  
  
Syaoran was at the airport. There was 20 minutes before he had to board his plane. 'Where are you, Sakura?' Then, almost as if she heard him, Sakura ran up to him, saying, "Here I am, Syaoran!!" She ran into his arms. They embraced each other warmly.  
  
"I wish you didn't have to go." Sakura said.  
  
"I do, too, but I have to go."  
  
"I know." Sakura looked at the floor.   
  
"Sakura." Syaoran placed his hands on her waist. "Listen to me. Remember what I told you about the star?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Every night, look at it. That way, we'll see each other. And I promise, I'll look at it every night, too." Sakura smiled a little. "Come on, Sakura. One last smile, for me." Sakura giggled and smiled. "That's what I like to see." Soon, they heard "Flight 112 going to Hong Kong will leave in 5 minutes. All passengers please board the plane now. Thank you."   
  
"I guess you should go now." Sakura said.  
  
"Yeah." They walked towards the the gate.  
  
"Wait, Syaoran. One more question."  
  
"Hai?"  
  
"Will you forget me?" Sakura asked, feeling embarrassed.  
  
"Of course not!! I'll never ever forget you. Sakura...I love you." A smile instantly appeared on Sakura's sad face.  
  
"I love you, too, Syaoran!!" She hugged him tightly. Then unexpectedly, Syaoran cupped Sakura's face and kissed her. At first, Sakura was surprised and wanted to resist, but his lips on hers felt so good that she gave in and kissed him back. They looked at each other lovingly when they separated. Syaoran smiled at her and whispered "Aishiteru." She smiled and whispered, "Aishiteru" back. She began to cry when she saw him leaving her.  
  
"Wait, Syaoran!!" He stopped dead in his tracks and turned around to see a teary-eyed Sakura running towards him. She kissed him on his lips. "Please don't leave me!!" Sakura said, tears heavily flowing from her emerald green eyes.  
  
"Sakura. Listen. I'll make you a promise. I'll come back for you. Whether it's to come get you and bring you back home with me or whether it's to come back and stay here with you, I promise you, I'll come back for you. I promise, Sakura. I promise I'll come back for you." He kissed her their last kiss and headed for the gate. Sakura stood there, watching Syaoran board the plane through tear-filled eyes. Tears flowed from her eyes non-stop. Her brain told her to run after Syaoran and be with him but her heart told her to wait for him to come back for her. 'You'll come back for me. I know you will. You promised me. You will come back for me and we will be together again.'   
  
*****  
  
TO BE CONTINUED  
  
*****  
  
S.N: I know, I know. The prologue is really long, but I love writing. I can't help it!! It's really sweet and sooo sad though ;_; ! I love it!! ^^ I'm so happy. I hope you guys liked it! Please R+R!! Well, stay tuned for chapter 1. Oh yeah, S+S 4-ever!!!!! *______* 


	2. Chapter 1

SN: Hey ppls. What's up? I'm kinda tired right now, so if the story sounds weird to you, don't mind it. Actually, I'm also kinda feeling peppy...and also kinda sappy. Okay, maybe I should stop. I'm not getting anywhere with this. So, read! Jaa! ^_^ Oh yeah, and Natsu is the name I made up for one of Syaoran's sisters.  
  
  
Key:  
"....." -talking  
'.....' -thoughts  
****.....**** -flashback  
italics -enforced/stressed words  
(SN) -Sapphie notes  
  
~*~scene changes~*~  
  
  
.:: Promises- Chapter 1 ::.  
  
  
On a warm spring day, when the sun shone shamelessly, when the birds sang cheerfully, when the wind gently blew gracefully, there was a tear falling. It slowly rolled down a soft cheek. Another tear, which was being fought back, had slowly sneaked out of an emerald green eye. Sakura was listening to a slow song on the radio. Somehow, it seemed to remind her of her one true love.  
  
  
And where are you now?  
Now that I need you  
Tears on my pillow  
Where ever you go  
Cry me a river  
That leads to your ocean  
You'll never see me fall apart  
In the words of a broken heart  
  
  
It's just emotions, taking me over  
I'm caught up in sorrow, lost in the soul  
But if you don't come back, come home to me darling  
Don't you know theres nobody left in this world to hold me  
tight  
There's nobody left in this world to kiss goodnight  
  
Goodnight  
Goodnight  
  
A knock on the door was heard and Sakura quickly wiped away the tears that had fallen from her eyes and turned off the radio.  
  
"Who is it?" Sakura called out.  
  
"It's Tomoyo-chan."  
  
"The door's open." Tomoyo slowly opened the door. She saw Sakura sitting near the window. Tomoyo's happy expression immediately turn into a saddened expression.  
  
"You're thinking about him again, aren't you, Sakura?"  
  
"What makes you think that?" Sakura asked innocently, rubbing her eye.  
  
"Come on, now. You can't hide from me. Everytime you think about him, you sit by that window." Sakura hung her head low, wearing a shade of pale pink on her face, knowing Tomoyo was right. "Listen, Sakura. I know I probably have no right to say this, but you've got to get over him. It's been five years since he left, and you're just as depressed as the day he left." There was a moment of silence. "Sakura, if you keep this up, you'll be depressed for hte rest of your life!!"  
  
"Tomoyo!!! It's so hard!! I can't get over him!! No matter how hard I try, I just can't do it. I can't forget him, either. I mean, come on. Can you imagine Eriol-chan leaving you for five years?? And...when he promises that he'll come back for you?!?" Sakura said. You could hear it in her voice that she wanted to cry. Tomoyo-chan looked at the floor for a while, avoiding Sakura's face. She really couldn't imagine her life without Eriol, and she knew that Sakura was right.  
She too wouldn't be able to get over him. Tomoyo broke the awkward silence.  
  
"Sakura, I didn't mean for you to think that I wanted you to forget him that way. It's not that I want you to forget him, I just think you should try not to dwell in the past. I mean, we're 16 years old now. Please, Sakura. I hate seeing you like this everyday. Please, Sakura." Sakura slowly met Tomoyo's gaze. Tomoyo's eyes seemed to smile at her, yet they had sorrow in them.  
  
"But, Tomoyo-chan!!!! He promised me that he's come back for me!! He promised!!!" Sakura said, finally breaking into tears.  
  
"How could I forget?" Tomoyo said, remembering that day.  
  
  
****Flashback****  
  
  
"Wait, Syaoran!!" He stopped dead in his tracks and turned around to see a teary-eyed Sakura running towards him. She kissed him on his lips. "Please don't leave me!!" Sakura said, tears heavily flowing from her emerald green eyes.  
  
"Sakura. Listen. I'll make you a promise. I'll come back for you. Whether it's to come get you and bring you back home with me or whether it's to come back and stay here with you, I promise you, I'll come back for you. I promise, Sakura. I promise I'll come back for you." He kissed her their last kiss and headed for the gate. Sakura stood there, watching Syaoran board the plane through tear-filled eyes. Tears flowed from her eyes non-stop. Her brain told her to run after Syaoran and be with him but her heart told her to wait for him to come back for her. 'You'll come back for me. I know you will. You promised me. You will come back for me and we will be together again.'   
  
  
****End Flashback****  
  
Tomoyo gave a deep sigh. "Well, Sakura. He hasn't come back yet."  
  
"Exactly. He hasn't come back yet. That means that he's going to come back. He promised." Sakura said calmly. Tomoyo shook her head in disappointment.  
  
"Well, I'm going to the Tomoeda Multiplex. The group's gonna go. We're not sure what movie we're gonna see, but we'll figure it out when we get there. Wanna come?"  
  
"No thanks, Tomoyo-chan." Sakura said, looking out of the window. "I'll just stay here." Tomoyo sighed.  
  
"Okay, if that's what you want. If you need anything, just give me a call."  
  
"Okay." Sakura said, stilling looking out of the window.  
  
"Jaa." Tomoyo said, leaving Sakura's room, quietly closing the door behind her. After Tomoyo left, the tears she had fought back were finally let loose.   
  
"You promised, Syaoran. You promised." Sakura whispered.   
  
~*~In Hong Kong~*~  
  
A handsome young boy walked through the park. It was the last week of March and soon, it would be April. He breathed in the fresh scent of blossoming flowers. He loved spring. It always reminded him of his only love, Sakura. She always loved the spring. A gentle breeze blew all around him. He closed his eyes and let the wind tousle his chestnut brown hair. Then, a cherry blossom flower fell in front of him. He opened his eyes, sensing it falling. He picked up the flower and smelled its sweet scent.   
  
"Sakura..." he whispered.  
  
"Syaoran?" a voice called out. Syaoran turned around to see who it was. It was his older sister.  
  
"Natsu! Don't scare me like that." Syaoran said, a little mad at her.  
  
"I'm sorry, Syaoran. It's just that you said that you were going to training and usually, it only lasts two hours. You left at 11:00 A.M. this morning and it's now 3:00 P.M. It's not like you to stay out for so long." Natsu had a worried expression on her face.  
  
"I'm sorry, Natsu. I just needed to be alone for a while." Syaoran said, looking at the cherry blossom flower he held in his hand. Natsu saw him looking at the flower in his hand. She sighed.  
  
"You're thinking about her again, aren't you?" A shade of red was swept all over his face. He hoped that his sister didn't see him blushing, but she did. Syaoran sighed.  
  
"Yes. I am. There, are you happy?" Syaoran walked past his sister and walked towards their house. "I'll see you at home." Syaoran didn't look back at his sister. Natsu smiled, thinking how it was cute that her 16 year old brother was in love.  
  
~*~That evening~*~  
  
Syaoran went to sleep that night, thinking about Sakura as he always did. He laid in bed, staring at the star that belonged to him and Sakura. As he looked at the star, he whispered, "I promise, Sakura. I will come back for you. We will be together again, forever. One day...I promise." Syaoran began to think of when he could go back to Japan. Suddenly, a great idea struck him. He became ecstatic. "I've got it!!! Sakura, just wait a little longer. I'm coming back for you!!!" With that on his mind, he happily fell asleep.  
  
*****  
  
TO BE CONTINUED  
  
*****  
  
  
(SN: I know...this chapter was kinda stupid. Leave me alone. I promise, the next chapter will be more interesting than this one! I hope you guys liked this chapter. Keep on reading!! Oh yeah, please R+R!! I'd like to know how I'm doing. Thanks!! Jaa! ^.~) 


	3. Chapter 2

S.N: Nothing to say today, folks. Just read along! ^^  
  
  
Key:  
"....." -talking  
'.....' -thoughts  
****.....**** -flashback  
_italics_ -enforced/stressed words  
(SN) -Sapphie notes  
  
~*~scene changes~*~  
  
  
.:: Promises- Chapter 2 ::.  
  
  
"Mother, may I speak to you?" Syaoran asked as he stepped into the family room.  
  
"Why, of course." Syaoran's mother said sweetly. She had a glowing smile.  
  
"Mother...I...I want to go back to Japan."  
  
"Now, why do you want to go back to Japan?"  
  
"Oh, just to visit, I guess..." Syaoran said, trying not to make eye contact with his mother. Syaoran knew that his mother knew that he was lying.  
  
"Oh, really?"  
  
"Yeah! You don't believe me?"  
  
"What do you think?" Syaoran's mother asked curiously.  
  
"Okay, okay. I want to go back to see Sakura."  
  
"So, that's why." Syaoran's mother exclaimed, pretending not to know. She smiled warmly.  
  
"So, can I go?" Syaoran's mother was happy to see her youngest child in love.  
  
"Of course you can." A smile instantly appeared on Syaoran's face. He hugged his mother.  
  
"Thank you so much, mother."  
  
"Anything for you, dear." He ran to his room, whipped out a suitcase and started to pack.  
  
~*~On April 1~*~  
  
Li was on the plane, soon to be landing at Tomoeda Airport. He held a picture of Sakura in his hands. It was a school photo. He thought she looked so kawaii in the picture. Her smile seemed to brighten the picture, her emerald eyes sparkled, her auburn hair shined. He loved everything about the picture. 'I'm coming back, Sakura. Just a little longer. Finally, I'll be able to see that beautiful smile of yours again.' He sat back in his seat, enjoying the rest of the plane ride.  
  
An hour later, he finally arrived at Tomoeda Airport. As he was heading towards the phones to call a taxi, he began to think to himself, 'Why didn't I think of this sooner? This is the best idea I've ever come up with. What better way to keep my promise and surprise her is there than to show up at her house on her birthday? She'll absolutely love it!!' He called a taxi and soon, he was on his way to Sakura's house. He couldn't wait to see the look on Sakura's face when she see him.  
  
Soon enough, he was at Sakura's house. He stood in front of the door. He began to give himself a little mental pep talk. 'Come on, Syaoran. You can do this. You didn't come all the way from Hong Kong for nothing. And anyway, you promised Sakura that you'd come back for her and now, you're  
fulfilling that promise. Come on, now. It's not like she's not gonna recognize you or anything. (SN: hehehe. Boy was he wrong! ~.~) Okay, now ring that doorbell!' He breathed in and out a couple of times, straigtened himself up, and rang the doorbell. He could feel his heart begin to beat faster. Soon, he heard someone call from inside the house.  
  
"I'm coming!" It was a female's voice. Syaoran was hoping that it would be Sakura. Syaoran quickly straightened himself out. Soon, a beautiful girl of 16 years, sparkling emerald green eyes, and bouncy auburn hair opened the door. Syaoran recognized her the second he saw her.   
  
"I told you I'd come back for you." Without waiting for her reaction, he hugged her. But Sakura pushed him away gently. He gave Sakura a funny look. She gave him a funny look back. "What's wrong?" Syaoran asked, worried. Then the words he never thought he'd hear from her were spoken.  
  
"I'm sorry, but do I know you?"   
  
*****  
  
TO BE CONTINUED  
  
*****  
  
  
(S.N: Hahahahahahahha. I left you guys hanging!! Ha!! Or at least I think I did. This chapter also kinda sucked. But I promise I'll make the next chapter better. I promise!! Well, stay tuned for the chapter 3!!! Email me comments, suggestions, etc at my_starz_2000@hotmail.com! Jaa,  
minna-san!) 


	4. Chapter 3

S.N: Hey guys!! Well...here's chapter 3. I have homework to do (math homework...to be exact....I HATE MATH!!!) but I'm gonna just stop and start chapter 3. Well, I hope you guys like it! Jaa. ^.~  
  
Key:  
"....." -talking  
'.....' -thoughts  
****.....**** -flashback  
_italics_ -enforced/stressed words  
(SN) -Sapphie notes  
  
~*~scene changes~*~  
  
  
.:: Promises- Chapter 3 ::.  
  
  
Syaoran just stood there in shock. His mind was going crazy. He couldn't believe she didn't recognize him. He just stared blankly at Sakura.  
  
"Are you okay?" Sakura asked, a little nervous about the way this strange boy was looking at her. Syaoran snapped back to reality.  
  
"Sakura? You don't remember me?"  
  
"Um...no, I don't remember you, and how do you know my name?" Sakura asked, becoming scared.  
  
"Come on, Sakura!! You don't remember? It's me, Syaoran! Syaroan Li. Come on, Sakura. You have to remember me!" Sakura became frightened.  
  
"I don't know who you are. I don't know you. Leave me alone!" Sakura slammed the door shut and ran to her room. Syaoran stood there, still in so much shock, he couldn't move. Finally, he was able to move and he went back to his apartment.   
  
That night, Syaoran stayed up all night, wondering why Sakura didn't remember him. Sakura also had trouble sleeping. She didn't recognize the boy and she didn't really recognize the name either, but she kept on having this feeling that she's met him before. Almost like in a past  
life or something like that, but she pushed that thought to the back of her mind. She thought it was the most ridiculous thing she could ever come up with. She hoped that the strange boy wouldn't bother her anymore. But that didn't happen.  
  
The next day, Sakura went to the park. It was such a warm day that she decided to buy ice cream. She went to the park and took a seat on the bench. She began to rummage through her bag for her money when Kero flew out of the bag.   
  
"Kero!!!" she said, putting her hand across her heart, breathing a little heavily. "You scared me!!! Don't do that again."  
  
"Okay, okay. Sorry!! Sheesh!" Kero said, sitting next to her on the bench.   
  
"Well, I'm going to go buy ice cream. Will you stay here with my stuff?" Sakura asked.  
  
"No problem." Kero flew onto Sakura's bag, taking a seat on it. He laid back on the bag, relaxing. He closed his eyes while the sunlight warmed his body.  
  
"Thanks, Kero." Right when Sakura turned around to go to the ice cream stand, Syaoran stood in front of her. She gasped when she saw him. She let out a sigh when she saw who it was. "Excuse me. You're in my way."  
  
"Look, Sakura. We need to talk."  
  
"We don't need to talk about anything. I don't know you. And...I don't know how the heck you know my name, but I don't want to talk to you." She walked past him and headed for the stand. Syaoran turned around and grabbed her by the wrist. "Hey!!" Sakura said when he grabbed her. Kero opened  
his eyes and saw a teenage guy with chestnut hair holding back Sakura. 'Who is that guy?' Kero thought. "Let go of me!" Sakura shouted. Kero got up, flew over to Sakura and bit Syaoran's hand. Sakura pulled her arm away and held her wrist. Syaoran held his hand, looking at it. He didn't care if it hurt and didn't care that Kero was there. He looked at Sakura.  
  
"Please, Sakura. I have to talk to you!!" Syaoran said, pleading. He got on his knees and begged her. "Please, Sakura!! I need to talk to you!!" When Kero saw the guy's face, he recognized him right away. 'Oh no!! He's back!!' Sakura stepped back.  
  
"No!! Get away from me!! Leave me alone. I don't even know you!!" She walked away, not even bothering to get an ice cream.   
  
"Wait, Sakura!!" He got up and tripped on a tree branch, causing him to fall. Sakura ignored him and walked away. Soon, Syaoran could no longer see her. He got up and sat on the bench Sakura was sitting on. He just sat there, staring at the auroral sky.   
  
"Hey, kid!" Syaoran turned around. It was Kero.  
  
"Well, well, well. If it isn't the little stuffed animal!!" Syaoran said.  
  
"Hey, watch it, kid!!" Kero said.  
  
"What do you want?"  
  
"Well, kid. I saw what happened between you and Sakura today."  
  
"Yeah, and?"  
  
"I know why she doesn't remember you." Syaoran instantly became interested in what he had to say.  
  
"So, why doesn't she remember me?"  
  
"She doesn't remember you because I put a spell on her, which erased all the memories she had of you."  
  
"What? Why the hell did you do that?" Syaoran said, getting mad.  
  
"Wait, kid. Hear me out. When I tell you what happened, you'll understand why I did what I did."  
  
"Okay, fine. Start explaining."  
  
"Well..."  
  
****One year ago****  
  
Sakura sat by her bedroom window, staring at the star that Syaoran had dedicated to her. Tears of sorrow fell from her eyes. Kero entered the room. He saw Sakura crying.  
  
"Sakura. You have to stop thinking about that Chinese gaki. It's ruining your life." Kero said in a firm tone.  
  
"But Kero!!! I can't stop thinking about him. I love him so much and he's not here with me anymore. I can't live without him. And don't call him a gaki."  
  
"Look, Sakura. Your life is falling apart because of Syaoran. You've been like this ever since he left. Why don't you just go on with you life? I'm not telling you to forget him, I'm just telling you to go on with your life. How can you live life to the fullest when you're depressed every  
single day?"  
  
"Kero. You don't understand. I love him so much. I just can't stop thinking about him. He's always on my mind. Every little thing reminds me of him. I can't help it." More tears fell from Sakura's eyes. "I wish I could go to Hong Kong. That way, I'd be with him again."  
  
"But Sakura. Where are you going to get the money to fly there? And your dad and brother would worry about you."  
  
"Fine. Then I'll just end it here." She eyed a pair of scissors. "That way, no one will have to tell me to stop thinking about him. He'll be on my mind forever." She reached for the scissors. Kero flew over to the scissors and put them in the drawer.  
  
"No, Sakura!!! Killing yourself is not the answer!!"  
  
"Then what is!?!?!" Sakura asked, becoming hysterical. Tears fell from her eyes non-stop.  
  
"I know." Kero flew over to Sakura and led her to the bed. "Lie on your bed." Sakura didn't even bother arguing back with Kero. She was tired. She got up and fell back on her bed. "Now, close your eyes." She did as he said. 'I'm sorry, Sakura. I really don't want to do this to you, but it's the only way. I hate seeing you like this. But this is the only way.' Then, he placed a spell upon her...a spell that made her forget all about Syaoran. 'I'm sorry, Sakura. I'm sorry.'  
  
****End Flashback****  
  
Syaoran was in shock. He didn't know that their separation would be that hard on Sakura. He couldn't believe that she actually wanted to kill herself.  
  
"Oh my god. I didn't know that. I can't believe she'd want to do something like that."  
  
"Yep. She said that. I couldn't stand it anymore. I had to erase all her memory of you. If I didn't, well then...who knows what she would be like now...or where she'd be now." Syaoran stared at the ground, still in complete shock. This was even more shocking than when Sakura didn't recognize him.  
  
"Kero... is there a reversing spell?"  
  
"Why would you want a reversing spell? So you can break her heart by leaving Tomoeda again?" Kero asked sarcastically.  
  
"No, Kero. You don't understand. I came back to Tomoeda to keep my promise to Sakura. And now that I'm here, I'm going to stay here forever, with Sakura. But now that she doesn't remember me, well...you know."  
  
"Yeah, she doesn't wanna be around you."  
  
"Yeah. That."   
  
"Well, kid. I'm sorry to say this, but there is no reversing spell. I put on this spell, thinking that you would never come back for her, so I figured that a reversing spell wasn't needed. But I guess I was wrong."  
  
"Very." Syaoran said, glaring at Kero.  
  
"But there might be a way to get her back."  
  
*****  
  
TO BE CONTINUED  
  
*****  
  
  
S.N: So how did you guys like it? Please R+R!! I wanna know!! Anything you have to say, I'll accept!! Email me!! (my_starz_2000@hotmail.com) 


	5. Chapter 4

S.N: Hey ppls! It's sapphie!! Starrie's here with me,  
buggin' the hell out of me to write chapter 4.   
Starrie: hiya ppl! whats up!! i'm just here telling sapphie  
to write this chap cuz she's making us wait to damn long!!!  
Sapphie: No i'm not!!!  
Starrie: yes you are *sticks tongue out*  
Sapphie: No i'm not!!! *sticks tongue out at starrie* open  
your spoiled princess mouth  
Starrie: thank you! ^_^ i know i'm a spoiled  
princess...anywayz...get started!!  
Sapphie: Go Away!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
Starrie: NOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!! *POUTING*  
Sapphie: *shoves Starrie in a closet* THere, that'll shut  
her up  
Starrie *inside closet* what's wrong with your "there" it  
looks fucked up!!! anywayz...GET ME OUTTA HERE!!! or i'll  
give the whole football team a how ya doin' from your  
part...  
Sapphie: Okay, first of all....you had to erase a whole  
frickin line before you even wrote what you just wrote, and  
no...I'm not lettin' you outta the closet. *locks the  
closet*  
Starrie: well ya know me...i expect  
perfection...anywayz...how about i give Johnat...(ok, maybe  
i shouldn't finish up his name ^_^) anyway..give him a  
special how ya doin' from your part...you know he did break  
up with the potatoe (we're evil)  
Sapphie: Go ahead...and you spelled his name wrong!!  
HAHAHAHAHA. It's Jonat...okay...nevermind...damn....it took  
like 5 minutes before i could even finish writing my  
sentence, cuz this bitch here was trying to type his name  
right. Well, gotta go now.  
Starrie: *from inside the closet* i have to go too...my  
annoying big bro is coming to pick me up...so...bye ^_^  
(finally, i can leave this insane place!!!) LEMME OUTTA  
HERE!!!!!!  
Sapphie: *opens the door to the closet* Okay...now go!!!  
Starrie: *runs out like speedy gonzales*  
Sapphie: you spelled gonzalez wrong. haha! bye ppls  
Starrie: hey! i might be spanish but i dunno how to write it  
dumbass!! AND YOU KNEW THAT ALREADY!!  
  
  
***Note: While writing the author's notes, there was a little  
glitch...okay, a HUGE glitch. Dumb Starrie was trying to  
correct her mistakes and while she was doing that, she  
somehow managed to delete a whole chunk of our author's  
notes. That goes to show how much of a dumbass Starrie  
really is! Ha. And she thinks _I'm_ a dumbass.  
  
  
  
Key:   
"....." -talking  
'.....' -thoughts  
****.....**** -flashback  
_italics_ -enforced/stressed words  
(SN) -Sapphie notes  
  
~*~scene changes~*~  
  
  
.:: Promises- Chapter 4 ::.  
  
  
****The next day****  
  
It was a beautiful Sunday morning. Sakura was in the kitchen, having breakfast.   
  
"Hey!?!?! Where are my pancakes???" Kero said, looking all over the place for them.  
  
"Calm down, Kero!! They're right here!" she said, handing him a plate stacked with pancakes. Kero's mouth watered. He scarfed them down like a hungry wolf. Sakura just looked at him strangely. The thought, 'Boy, Kero hasn't changed a bit!' Sakura finished her breakfast. "Well, I'm going to go call Tomoyo so we can go to the movies together." Then all of a sudden, Kero remembered something.  
  
"Wait, Sakura!!!" Kero called after her.  
  
"What's wrong, Kero?"  
  
"I have to tell you something."  
  
"What is it?" Sakura was becoming nervous.  
  
"I....I think you should try to get to know that Syaoran kid." Sakura suddenly had a shocked expression on her face.  
  
"What?!?!?!? You want me to hang around with that kid?" Sakura asked.  
  
"Yeah. He claims to know you, so why don't you spend time with him to see if maybe you remember him?"  
  
"Are you kidding me? He creeps me out. It's like he's saying he knows me in a desperate attempt to get a girlfriend. I wouldn't be suprised if I found out that he's never had a girlfriend. With that personality, what girl would want to go out with him??"  
  
"Well, he tells me that you were his girlfriend five years ago." Kero said matter-of-factly.  
  
"What?!?!?!?! Me?? With that guy???? NO WAY!!"   
  
"That's what he said." Kero said, crossing his little arms.  
  
"No way. I do not want to see that guy again!! I don't know him, so why should I hang around with him?"  
  
"Oh, come on, Sakura. Just give him a chance. He says he knows you and he wants you to remember him. And did it ever occur to you that you might really know him?" Sakura looked at the floor. She was in deep thought. She gave a deep sigh.  
  
"Alright. Alright. I'll give him a chance." Sakura said reluctantly. She knew that Kero was right.  
  
"So, you promise that when you see him, you'll hang out with him?" Kero asked.  
  
"Yeah. I promise." Sakura said reluctantly. Suddenly, someone knocked on Sakura's front door. 'Hmm...I wonder who it is.' Sakura went to open the door. It was Syaoran. Sakura sighed.  
  
"Hello, Sakura. Look. I'm sorry about what happened yesterday. I didn't mean to do what I did. I'd like to make up for what I did by taking you out for lunch." Syaoran was hoping that she'd accept.  
  
"Okay. I'll go." Sakura said. Syaoran's face seemed to light up when she accepted.  
  
"Great! Are you ready to go now?"   
  
"Yeah. Just let me get something from my room really quickly."  
  
"Okay." Syaoran. He watched Sakura as she went up the stairs. When Sakura was gone, Kero flew out to talk to Syaoran. "Kero. Are you sure that if I spend time with her, she'll get flashbacks of our past?" Syaoran asked nervously.  
  
"Yeah. I'm positive. But you have to take her to places that you two went to or do things you two did. You know...in other words, just try to remind her of what you two did in the past."  
  
"Okay." Syaoran said a little calmness in his voice.  
  
"But you have to remember that you'll have to do this for more than one day. Her memories will not come flooding back to her all in one day. Just remind her of things you did day by day. And slowly, but eventually, she'll remember the past you and she had together."  
  
"Okay."   
  
"Have fun...and good luck." Kero said. He flew away to the couch and took a seat. Soon, Sakura came down the stairs with a light sweater on.  
  
"Okay. I'm ready to go." Sakura said. Syaoran smiled at Sakura. She was beautiful like she always was. Sakura smiled back at him a little. When Sakura and Syaoran walked out the door, Kero hoped that things would go well between them.  
  
~*~*At the park*~*~  
  
"So, Sakura. You don't remember me?" Syaoran asked. They sat at a picnic table, munching on crackers and fruits.  
  
"No, I don't remember you." Sakura said, popping a grape in her mouth.  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"Yes. I'm sure."  
  
"You don't even have a slight memory of me?" Sakura remembered feeling that she's known him from somewhere before, but she didn't tell him about it.  
  
"No. I don't remember you." Sakura said. Syaoran sighed.  
  
"Well, Sakura. I'm gonna make you remember me! Every day, I'm going to stop by your house and I'm going to take you to all the places we've been to. Then maybe you'll remember me." Syaoran said with determination. Sakura just looked at him strangely. "Let's get started! Come on!" Syaoran took Sakura by the hand and took her somewhere.  
  
"Wait!! Where are you taking me???" Sakura asked.  
  
"I'm taking you someplace special."   
  
*****  
  
TO BE CONTINUED  
  
***** 


	6. Chapter 5

S.N: Hey ppls! It's Sapphie! Well, as you can see, Starrie isn't here to bug me! *does a celebration dance* Anyways...here's chapter 5. Hope you guys like it!! ^_^  
  
Key:  
"....." -talking  
'.....' -thoughts  
****.....**** -flashback  
_italics_ -enforced/stressed words  
(SN) -Sapphie notes  
  
~*~scene changes~*~  
  
  
.:: Promises- Chapter 5 ::.  
  
  
"Syaoro...whatever your name is. Where are we?" Sakura asked. Syaoran had covered her eyes with his hands.  
  
"It's Syaoran...and I'm not telling you where we are.  
  
"Oh, come on. Tell me where we are!!" Sakura said whiningly. Syaoran chuckled a little.  
  
"I remember when you used to do that." Syaoran said softly.  
  
"Do what?" Sakura asked.  
  
"When you used to always ask me what I was doing in that whining tone. I was always surprising you with something and when you couldn't figure out what it was, you would always whine and ask me where we were."   
  
Sakura blushed a little. 'Wow. He must've been a really sweet guy.' "Can I open my eyes now??" Sakura asked, becoming impatient.  
  
"Okay." Syaoran said, uncovering her eyes. Sakura gasped a little. Syaoran had taken her to the cherry blossom tree he and Sakura used to go to. Suddenly, she had a flashback. It was of her and Syaoran when they were younger. They were holding each other and they seemed to be very in love.  
Sakura shook her head a little. "Sakura?" Syaoran said softly so he wouldn't scare her.  
  
"Yes?" Sakura answered, turning around to see Syaoran. He was looking at her anxiously.  
  
"Do you remember something? Do you remember this tree?"  
  
"Well, I've always known about this tree."  
  
"But do you remember something special about this tree?"  
  
"No...not really." Sakura said.   
  
"Come on, Sakura. You don't remember this tree?" Sakura didn't want to tell him about her flashback. She was afraid that if she did, he'd get over excited, so she lied.  
  
"No. I don't remember anything special about this tree." Sakura said, avoiding eye contact with him. Syaoran let out a deep sigh.   
  
'Oh well. I tried one thing and it didn't work. I just gotta keep on trying. Kero said that if I keep on trying, she'll eventually get her memory of us back. But how long is eventually?' Syaoran let out another heavy sigh. Sakura looked at the time.  
  
"Um...Syaoran. I...I gotta go home now." Sakura said.   
  
"Oh, okay. Do you want me to walk you home?" Syaoran asked.  
  
"Oh, no thanks. I can walk myself home."  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"Yeah. I'm sure."  
  
"Okay then. Bye."  
  
"Bye." Syaoran took one last glimpse at his cherry blossom. He sat down underneath the cherry blossom tree and began to think about Sakura. He began to talk to himself. "Sakura. Why? Why? Why?!?!? Why can't you remember me? This is hopeless. Maybe...maybe...we weren't...meant to be  
afterall." Sakura was hiding behind another tree and heard everything Syaoran said. A tear escaped from her emerald eye and slowly rolled her soft cheeck. She quietly whispered to  
herself, 'I'm sorry, Syaoran. I'm sorry I can't remember you. I don't want to hurt you like this, but I just don't remember you. I'm so sorry...' Sakura wiped away a falling tear and ran away. Syaoran didn't notice that Sakura was still there. He was drowning in the memories of him and  
Sakura.  
  
'I will get you back, Sakura. I will make you remember me. I know we were meant to be. I just know it.' A tear slowly rolled down Syaoran's cheek. 'Aishiteru, Sakura.'  
  
*****  
  
TO BE CONTINUED  
  
***** 


	7. Chapter 6

S.N: Okay, ppls. I'm continuing this after a VERY LONG writer's block. And I mean L-O-N-G!!! So, if the story is weird at this point, it's my writer's block, so please don't mind it. All you writers should know what I'm going through. I hate writer's block! Gggrrrrrr....  
  
Key:  
"....." -talking  
'.....' -thoughts  
****.....**** -flashback  
_------_ -enforced/stressed words  
(SN) -Sapphie notes  
  
~*~scene changes~*~  
  
  
.:: Promises- Chapter 6 ::.  
  
  
Sakura laid in bed, thinking about that Syaoran kid. 'Maybe I really do know him. Maybe somewhere, deep down, I really do know him. Maybe I just don't want to remember him. What  
am I talking about? Of course I want to remember him. He seems like the sweetest guy in the world. Any girl would be lucky to have him as a boyfriend. He's really hurt by the fact that I don't remember him. Oh god...why can't I remember him??' A tear slowly slid down her cheek. She wiped it away. 'I'm sorry, Syaoran. I don't remember you.' Another tear slid down her cheek. 'I'm sorry.' Sakura cried herself to sleep that night.  
  
~*~The next day~*~  
  
Sakura woke up that morning, remembering last night. She sighed. She got up out of bed and went to the kitchen. Dad had already went to work and Touya was still sleeping. Sakura saw the rice cakes dad left for her on the table. What made them better was the fact that he left them in a  
bowl that kept them warm. She took one and headed for the door to get the morning paper. Sakura opened the door to pick up the paper, but then, she saw something next to it. It was a bouquet of pink roses. She picked them up and smelled them. She looked at the note that was left in them.  
It said:   
  
_Dear Sakura,  
Roses are red, violets are blue, you have no idea how much I miss you.  
  
~Syaoran_  
  
Sakura smiled at this. It was the sweetest thing a guy has done for her. Sakura shook her head. 'Why can't I remember him? He's the sweetest guy I've met and I don't know him!! What the hell is wrong with me???' Sakura sighed. Suddenly, Sakura smiled. She came up with a great idea. 'I got it!! Since I can't remember him, I'll just create new memories with him. I'll just spend a whole lot time with him and maybe if I do that, I'll remember something about me and him.' Sakura smiled to herself. She went back to her room, completeley forgetting about the morning paper. She took the roses up to her room and put them in a vase. She smelled the roses again. She smiled again.  
  
~*~Later that day~*~  
  
_Ring!! Ring!! Ring!!_ Sakura picked up the phone.  
  
  
"Hello? Kinomoto residence."  
  
"Sakura? It's Syaoran."  
  
"Oh, hi."  
  
"Um..I was wondering if you'd like to hang out or something."   
  
'Sakura!! This is the perfect chance to get to know him. You might even remember something about him! Come on, Kinomoto! You can do it!' "Okay, Syaoran."  
  
"Great. Meet me at the park in half an hour."  
  
"Okay." After that, they both hung up the phone. Sakura smiled to herself.  
  
~*~A week later~*~  
  
Sakura's phone rang. She picked it up.  
  
"Hello? Kinomoto residence."  
  
"Hey, Sakura. It's Syaoran." He didn't sound too happy.  
  
"Hey, Syaoran. What's wrong. You don't sound good."  
  
"Sakura. I'm going back home." Suddenly, Sakura felt weird. It was like she was experiencing deja vu.  
  
"What do you mean?" Sakura asked, a little nervousness in her voice.  
  
"I'm going back to Hong Kong." Again, it was like Sakura was experiencing deja vu. Sakura almost became speechless.  
  
"W..when are you leaving?"  
  
"I'm leaving tomorrow." Sakura suddenly felt her heart sink. She didn't know why, but she just didn't want him to leave.  
  
'What's wrong with me? Why don't I want Syaoran to leave? I mean...I don't even know this guy. Wait...of course I know him. I spent all that time with him and I got to know him, but I don't know him that well. And why do I feel like I've gone through this before? No I know has ever left Tomoeda. What's wrong with me???' Sakura couldn't understand the feelings that were running around inside her.  
  
"Sakura? Are you still there?" Syaoran asked.  
  
"Yeah. I'm still here." There was a little silence. "Syaoran...can I see you today? I need to talk to you."  
  
*****  
  
TO BE CONTINUED  
  
*****  
  
Okay, I admit that that was a horrible cliffhanger. Wait...was that even a cliffhanger?? *shrugs* Oh well. Hope you guys liked it! I'm gonna start on the next chapter now!! See you there!! 


	8. Chapter 7

SN: Hey guys! Well, here I am....writing chapter 7 of Promises. Hope you guys like it so far!! Oh, and thanks to all that reviewed my story. Well, anyway...I should start writing, shouldn't I?? Well...read on and enjoy!!  
  
Key:  
"....." -talking  
'.....' -thoughts  
****.....**** -flashback  
_------_ -enforced/stressed words  
(SN) -Sapphie notes  
  
~*~scene changes~*~  
  
  
.:: Promises- Chapter 7 ::.  
  
  
Sakura met Syaoran underneath the cherry blossom tree that day. Both of them had a sad expression on their faces.   
  
"Hi, Syaoran." Sakura said in a low voice.  
  
"Hi, Sakura." Syaoran replied. There was a momentary pause. "So...what did you need to talk to me about?" Sakura kept her gaze on the floor and away from Syaoran. She could feel her heart skipping beats. She was so nervous, but she also felt embarrassed.  
  
"Syaoran. I...I don't want you to leave!" Sakura blurted out. Sakura turned around, her back facing Syaoran. 'Oh, god. Why did I say that? Now he thinks I'm stupid.' Though Sakura didn't see it, Syaoran had a sad, but suprised expression on his face.  
  
"Sakura..." Syaoran gently called out. Sakura slowly turned around. Her face was brushed with a pale pink. She avoided looking at Syaoran.  
  
"I'm sorry. Forget I said that. You probably think I'm stupid." Sakura said.  
  
"No...I don't think you're stupid."  
  
"You don't?"  
  
"No. Not at all." Sakura got a glimpse of him. He was smiling a little. She smiled a little too. In a few seconds, that smile disappeared.  
  
"Syaoran. I have to tell you something, and don't laugh at me. It'll sound really dumb."  
  
"I won't make fun. Whatever it is, I'll listen."  
  
"Syaoran...when you called me and told me you were going home, I don't know...it was weird..."  
  
"What was weird?"   
  
"When you told me you were going home, it was like....like I was having...deja vu." Syaoran raised his eyebrow in curiousity.  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yeah. It was like I've already gone through this before...actually, it wasn't even like deja vu....it was more like something I remembered, something that happened a long time ago. Something from the past." Syaoran gasped a little.  
  
"Sakura!! Your memory of us is coming back!! I just know it!!" Sakura looked at Syaoran. She saw that his deep amber eyes had determination in them. "Sakura. Can we try? Can we try to get your memory of us back??" Sakura saw how much he was hurting. How much he wanted his beloved cherry blossom back. Seeing Syaoran, there was no way she couldn't turn him down.  
  
"Of course we can try, Syaoran." Syaoran's face seemed to lighten up.   
  
"Thank you, Sakura." He hugged her. When he hugged her, Sakura felt something...a memory.   
  
'His hug...there's something about it. This feels so...familiar somehow.' Sakura thought. They separted. It was dark out now. The stars had just begun to emerge from the depths of space. Syaoran looked at the sky. A hopeful smile came to his face.  
  
"Come on, Sakura. Let's go." Syaoran said.  
  
"Where are we going?" Sakura asked.  
  
"You'll see." They walked from the tree to the place where they had their last moments together. It became dark and the stars shone brightly in the sky. Syaoran took a seat on a park bench that overlooked the vast night sky. "Sit down, Sakura." Syaoran said, patting the empty space next to him. Sakura shyly sat down next to him. "Now, Sakura. I'm going to tell you what I you before you lost your memory, so if you remember something, tell me or just say what you remember. Or when I'm saying something, you can finish the sentence, that is, if you remember anything."  
  
"I'll try, Syaoran." Sakura said, pasting a smile on her face.  
  
"And if I make you feel uncomfortable, tell me, okay?"  
  
"Okay." Sakura said. Syaoran slowly put his arm around Sakura's shoulder. He looked at Sakura. Sakura looked back at him and smiled a little. He gave a little smile. He turned his attention back to the star-filled sky. Sakura began to think. 'There's something about this that seems...so familiar. Like a memory.' Syaoran softly spoke.  
  
"Do you see that star?" Syaoran said, pointing to the brightest star in the sky.  
  
"Yeah." Sakura said.  
  
"When I'm in Hong Kong, every night, I'll look at the sky and I'll look at that bright star. So whenever I see that bright star..."  
  
"You'll always see me..." Sakura blurted out blankly. Syaoran looked at her.   
  
"Do you remember anything else?" Syaoran asked with hopefulness in his voice.  
  
"You told me that if I look at it every night, I'd see you. So that way, we'll both be seeing each other through that star..." Sakura said. She absentmindedly stared at the star. She looked like she was in a trance. Syaoran saw the state she was in and began to get worried.  
  
"Sakura? Are you alright?" Syaoran asked. Sakura snapped back to reality and looked at Syaoran. Suddenly, she had flashbacks of him and her together, when they were younger, when they were in love. Every moment they ever had together flashed right before her eyes like a movie. All the memories had come flooding back to her. "Sakura? Sakura?? Are you okay?" Syaoran asked worriedly.  
  
"Syaoran?" Sakura looked at him.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"I remember. I remember now. I remember us!" A smile appeared on Syaoran's face.   
  
"Tell me something you remember that I haven't told you about."  
  
"We went to a school dance together. We came here afterwards. And Tomoyo taped us when we were together underneath the cherry blossom tree...and you let her keep it." Syaoran's face lit up.  
  
"Sakura!! You're back!!" He hugged his sweet cherry blossom. "Oh, Sakura. I've missed so much!!" Syaoran said, still hugging her. They soon separated. "Now we can be together again." He said, looking into Sakura's emerald eyes.  
  
"I'm sorry it took me this long to remember you." Sakura said.  
  
"It's not your fault. Don't worry about it." Syaoran hugged her again. They separated again. Sakura smiled at Syaoran. Syaoran smiled back. Suddenly, Sakura's smile disappeared. Soon, Syaoran's smile disappeared too.  
  
"Sakura. What's wrong?" Syaoran asked worriedly.  
  
"Syaoran...we can't be together."  
  
*****  
  
TO BE CONTINUED  
  
*****  
  
SN: Hahahahaha!! Cliffhanger!! Sorry, guys...but I had to do that. Guess you guys will have to wait to see what happens, ne? *evil grin* Okay, okay...I'll start working on Chapter 8 A.S.A.P. I promise. Don't forget to review my fic...or if you want, email me at my_starz_2000@hotmail.com!! So...jaa!! ^.~ 


	9. Chapter 8

SN: Waaasssssuuuppppp!!!!!! *ahem* Sorry...I just had to do that. Well, anyways...um...on with the show!! I mean....story!!! Ahh...whatever...you know what I mean!! Well...read on!!  
  
Key:  
"....." -talking  
'.....' -thoughts  
****.....**** -flashback  
_------_ -enforced/stressed words  
(SN) -Sapphie notes  
  
~*~scene changes~*~  
  
  
.:: Promises- Chapter 8 ::.  
  
  
Syaoran looked at her with a shocked and confused expression on his face.  
  
"What do you mean we can't be together? You love me, don't you?" Syaoran asked.  
  
"I mean that you're going back home tomorrow. How can we be together if you're gonna be in Hong Kong?" Syaoran's shocked and confused expression turned into a sad one.  
  
"Oh yeah...that's right." Both of them became silent. "Will you come see me at the airport tomorrow?" Syaoran asked quietly.  
  
"Yeah." Sakura said.  
  
"Come on. I'll walk you home." Syaoran said, taking Sakura's hand. They both stood up and walked to Sakura's house. When they to Sakura's front door, Syaoran kissed Sakura's hand and forehead. They were both silent. Then, Syaoran told her goodnight. He watched as Sakura walked into her dimly-lit home. Syaoran went home that night, thinking about what Sakura said. She was right. If Syaoran was going back to Hong Kong, they wouldn't be able to be together. He sighed and went to sleep.  
  
~*~The next day~*~  
  
Syaoran was at the airport waiting for Sakura. There was fifteen minutes before he had board his plane. He hoped Sakura hadn't forgotten. Soon, Sakura was there. She pasted a smile on her face. Sakura walked up to Syaoran and hugged him.  
  
"I don't want you to go." Sakura said.  
  
"I'm sorry, but I have to go." Syaoran said. Sakura's eyes began to water. She tried to be strong for Syaoran and kept them from falling. They separated from their hug. Syaoran saw her eyes filling with tears. "Don't cry, Sakura." Sakura sniffed and tried hard not to let her tears fall.  
  
"I love you, Syaoran." Sakura said, almost whispering.   
  
"I love you too, Sakura." Syaoran said in return.   
  
Over the loudspeaker, a flight attendant said, "All passengers heading for Hong Kong on Flight 184, please board now. Thank you." Syaoran looked at Sakura.  
  
"That's my flight." Syaoran said quietly. There was a momentary silence. "You should go now."   
  
"Yeah...I guess I should." Sakura said flatly. Again, there was a silence between them. "Goodbye...Syaoran." Sakura said, tears preparing to fall.   
  
"Goodbye, Sakura." Syaoran said. Sakura turned around and headed home. Syaoran turned around too and headed for the gate. That was the last time they would ever see each other again (SN: or was it??? *dun dun dunnn*). Suddenly, after Sakura just left, the same flight attendant said over the  
loudspeaker, "Attention. Attention all passengers on Flight 184 to Hong Kong. The flight has been cancelled. I repeat, the fligt HAS been cancelled. For safety reasons, passengers may not board their flight. Please excuse the inconveinence. Suddenly, a smile appeared on Syaoran's face. He grabbed his bags and went straight to Sakura's house.  
  
~*~At Sakura's house~*~  
  
Sakura was up in her room, crying her heart out. Kero sat on her bed, trying to cheer her up.  
  
'How could that stupid gaki do this to Sakura...AGAIN?!?!' Kero thought. Sakura still cried her eyes out.  
  
"Kero!! What have I done? Why couldn't I have remembered him sooner? Right when I remember him, he has to go. Why, Kero, why???" Sakura cried out. "Now I'll never get to be with him!!" Kero didn't know what to do or say. All he could do was sit next to Sakura and comfort her in any way he could. Suddenly, the doorbell rang. It rang repeatedly. It wouldn't stop ringing. Sakura wiped away her tears, fixed her hair a little (SN: She looks like a total wreck right now!) and went down stairs to open the door. When she opened the door, she let out a huge gasp.   
  
"Oh my god!!!!!" Sakura said with delight. "Syaoran!!! You're back!!" Sakura jumped into his arms and held him tightly. He hugged her back, holding her in his arms.  
  
"Now we can be together forever." Syaoran whispered into  
Sakura's ear. They separated.   
  
"I thought you were going home." Sakura said.  
  
"I was...but my flight got cancelled and I called my mother.  
I asked her if I could stay here and she said I could."  
  
"Really?" Sakura asked happily.  
  
"Yeah! And I can stay for as long as I want too." Sakura  
smiled. "Oh yeah, I have something else to tell you."  
Syaoran added.  
  
"What?" Sakura asked.  
  
"I told you I'd come back for you." he said. Sakura smiled  
even more. Suddenly, she leaned foward and kissed Syaoran.  
The feeling of her lips on his again felt good. The feeling  
of her hands in his chestnut locks again felt good. The  
feeling of his arms around her again felt good. It felt  
great to have him back again. They separated.  
  
"I love you, Syaoran."   
  
"I love you too, Sakura." Soon, they kissed again. After  
that day, they've never been apart again.  
  
*****  
  
THE END  
  
******  
  
SN: *sniff sniff* Okay, guys...that's the end of my fic!!!  
Hope you guys liked it!! And thanks to all that took the  
time to review it!! Luv ya all!! Jaa!! ^.~ 


End file.
